Azul
by OlivierCash
Summary: Por culpa de la herida que ha sufrido Spock, este está hablando más de lo que a Bones le gustaría. Spock/Kirk


**La serie de Star Trek le pertenece a Gene Roddenberry y este fic esta ambientado en las últimas películas, concretamente en la última de Star Trek Más Allá.**

* * *

En el preciso instante en el que el duende de sangre verde comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, fue capaz de comprender lo jodido que estaba. Porque, si bien no era esa la primera vez que le tocaba curarle alguna herida, si que resultó ser la primera vez en la que ese maldito de orejas puntiagudas tenía una herida a tener en cuenta. Nada más percatarse de lo mal que se encontraba, volvió a intentar contactar con el Enterprise y al igual que todas las anteriores veces, resultó ser inútil. Desvió la mirada a su lado, Spock continuaba ahí sentado, mucho más sereno que hace un rato, al parecer estaba recuperando poco a poco su sentido común.

—Azul— dijo Spock de pronto, a lo que Bones le miró sin tener ni idea a qué se refería—. Antes me preguntó cuál era mi color favorito, es el azul.

Definitivamente, a Spock se le había ido la cabeza, por lo que de nuevo volvió a intentar, otra vez, inútilmente; contactar con el Enterprise. Al ver que seguían sin responder, miró al duende verde. Era horrible no tener otra cosa que hacer en ese momento que hablar con Spock. Bueno, estaba lo de intentar sobrevivir, pero Spock necesitaba descansar.

—No me esperaba que tuvieras un color favorito— admitió Bones, sin demasiado animo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me hizo esa pregunta?

—Para distraerte, nunca esperé respuesta— suspiró, al parecer y pese a que quedó claro lo de que no fue más que una distracción, el de sangre verde había pensado que quería que en algún momento le respondiera. O sencillamente desvariaba un poco, algo que sin duda, resultaba ser lo más probable.

—En ese caso, disculpe por haberle facilitado una información que no le interesaba.

—Me hace gracia que le tenga tanto aprecio a su uniforme como para que el azul sea su color favorito— comentó, sólo por hablar de algo y así mantenerse distraído.

Por lo menos, si hablaban, a Spock no le daban ganas de comenzar a andar hacía quién sabe dónde en busca del resto de la tripulación. Algo que con la herida que tenía no era lo más adecuado. Aunque quedarse quietos sin hacer nada tampoco llegaba a ser una buena idea del todo. Vamos, que hicieran lo que hicieran, estaban jodidos, pero así por lo menos el sangre verde descansaba.

—No es por el uniforme— corrigió el vulcano—. El azul del uniforme me resulta igual de interesante que cualquier otro color, que al fin y al cabo, no son más que luz.

Por lo menos podría agradecer que no se explayara más con el tema de los colores y la luz. Aunque era sin duda algo raro en él, como ese pequeño titubeo con el que le habló.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu azul favorito?

—El de los ojos del capitán— admitió un poco evasivo.

Ese fue el momento en el que a Bones casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. Su corazón estaba sufriendo demasiado, primero va Spock y se ríe y luego le regala la primicia de que su color favorito es el de los ojos del capitán. Por favor, que día de mierda llevaba.

—Perdona, creo que acabo de entender que tu color favorito es el de los ojos de Jim, ¿he escuchado mal?— preguntó un poco ansioso porque aquello que había escuchado fueran imaginaciones suyas.

—Me ha entendido a la perfección.

—Lo siento, pero si me suelta cosas como esas, sumado a que recientemente ha cortado con su novia, mi mente se va por derroteros muy raros.

Spock no dijo nada más al respecto, sencillamente se levantó con bastante dificultad, teniendo que emplear las paredes para sostenerse y comenzó a irse. Bones le siguió inmediatamente, alcanzándolo para evitar que se cayera, se hiciera más daño o con el día que llevaba, quién sabe cómo podría empeorar la situación. Lo único que tenía claro es que con esa respuesta, Spock le ocultaba algo respeto a Kirk. Y en cuanto se encontrara con ese rubio descerebrado, lo primero que hacía sería preguntarle sobre el asunto.

Miró a Spock, esos dos no podía vivir el uno sin el otro. Así que él, como amigo de un rubio imbécil y doctor de una nave, se aseguraría de mantener vivo al duende verde. Cosa que sin duda sería complicada, porque el andar por ese terreno tan complejo y repleto de piedras no le hacía ningún bien a su herida.

—Que sepa usted— comenzó a hablar Spock, preocupándose en ocultar el dolor y la debilidad que le hacían sentir su herida—, que si bien he tenido un rato en el que la falta de sangre me ha nublado un poco las ideas, no ha llegado a niveles como para que le comunique intimidades mayores.

Mierda, definitivamente, a Spock le gustaba Kirk y conociendo como conocía a Kirk, no le sorprendería que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.


End file.
